In The Change Rooms
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: There is no other showers free before the Ministry Ball, so Ginny Weasley is forced to shower in the boy’s changing rooms on the Quidditch Pitch, she just didn’t expect a boy to be in there, let alone naked. DG oneshot


In the Change Rooms

**Summery:**There's no other showers free, so Ginny Weasley is forced to shower in the boy's changing rooms, she just didn't expect a boy to be in there- let alone_ naked. D/G oneshot_

**A/N: **Hey all, I just turned 16 on Wednesday :) And because of this, I wanted to post one of my favorite couples! So as my Birthday gift to you, you get a long one shot. I hope you all love it! Please review! And of course I own everything but JK's creations, everyone should know that by now.

* * *

'_This is absolutely ridiculous. Just because of a small event, people freak out and run to the showers— then again, I'm just complaining because there's none open.'_

It was March 12th of the year 1996, and Hogwarts had announced a _spectacular_ event: A Ministry Ball. Okay, so Hogwarts did not plan it, the Ministry did, since there was no other place to hold it. Because the War destroyed quite a few buildings, the large ballroom that was used by the British Ministry had soon become rubble. As this occasion was being held around a school, the staff had come to a conclusion of letting the students join in (if they didn't have any detentions that week, or were not foul mooded and downright rude to any member of the student body or staff). Either way, Ginevra Weasley was downright pissed off at the sudden move made by the MoM. Of course Hogwarts went into full cleaning mode, and if almost all the students had not flocked to the showers, they would have been literally pushed out of the castles doors. And since Ginny could not find an open shower stall, she had been forced to leave the castle and retreat to the Quidditch pitch with a towel and a soap-on-a-rope.

It was basically morning, and walking down a huge hill with the sun harshly peaking over the forbidden forest, right into her eyes, did not help her wrathful mood. It had to be around 10, she figured, inhaling the dew covered grass hills. Mumbling about the wet plants brushing against her goose bumped legs, she walked in almost a trance to the 40 by 50 foot changing building.

Once she had reached the building, she looked up above two separate doors, and walked into one with a girl figure etched above the brick doorframe. The harsh smell of chlorine engulfed her lungs, and she wiggled her nose as she listened to her flip-flops smack against the wet tiled floor. Ginny had quickly set down her supplies, almost ripped off her too large shirt (The Chuddley Cannons) and matching shorts, then she strolled into another room with ten showers connected to each other.

The littlest Weasley had been astonished at the showering system; she had never seen something so 'cool'. One large pipe stood in the middle of the bathroom, and sparkling blue and green tiles were wrapped around it. Almost snakes, ten long moveable shower head hoses sprouted from the trunk like pipe. That was not just it- attached to each showerhead was a little knob, which controlled the head, how warm it would be, the style the water fell down, and even allowed shampoo to fall.

Sighing, Ginny slid the soap's rope around her neck, which annoyingly hung and scratched her skin slightly. Bringing the shower head's cord towards her, she turned the tap towards the large letter 'H'.. She shrieked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

The water was ice cold, and no matter how long she waited or turned the knob in different directions, the spraying water remained cold. Thinking she could outwit the magical showering system, she tried the other 9 showers. No such luck.

The redhead's eye began to twitch, this **could not** be happening. After the mess she went through in the morning; being forced into the Great Hall at 6 a.m. for the 'great announcement', trying to get a shower, being shoved out the castle doors by Peeves, forgetting her bathroom supplies, being pushed out the castle again by Peeves, tiredly walking to the girls change rooms, and now this! Ginny did NOT need this to further piss her off, for Merlin's sake! What ever had she done wrong?

'_You could always use the Boy's change rooms- it's not like anyone should be in there.'_

She could do that, couldn't she?

Eyeing the evil showers, she retreated back into the locker area. Not bothering to put on her pajamas, she wrapped a sun lightened green towel around herself and quickly peaked outside the change room. With her gorgeous auburn hair dancing in the wind slightly, she looked right then left before dashing into the Boy's room.

Letting out a breath she unknowingly held, Ginny cautiously walked into the locker room area.

The redhead blinked back her surprise; their change room was better than girls.

The room was circular; one large standing pillar held small rectangular lockers lengthwise, the walls around it with the same design. The main colors were red, blue, and white tiles in between in each white locker. She guessed that since boys had more of the rivalry ego's, the cool, hot, and warm colors would serve its purpose to not bring up fights. Ginny could have almost rolled her eyes—honestly, boys and their House rivalry.

Opening a locker up, she hastily shoved her belongings in, and quickly padded her way to the shower area. Admiring everything as she passed, comparing it to the other locker room, she was beginning to notice steam filling up the hallway.

Entering the open showering room, hot fog filling her lungs, she could just barely make out a body in the mist.

"Hel-?"

Ginny shut her mouth abruptly, also halting in her stride towards the showers— A boy was there.

'_Not any boy..'._

The witch almost dropped her towel at the sight.

'_But, Draco Malfoy.'_

The Slytherin's eyes were shut, and his open mouth was catching water droplets as they streamed down his face. The irresistible fresh smell of pine needles filled her throat, making her almost desire to savor the aroma forever. The hot water had created a thick steam, which covered most of his body, up to half his torso. Even without seeing the rest of him, Ginny could not help but feel ridiculously jealous of the water sexily shimmering down his Quidditch toned hairless chest.

'_Merlin, I think I just cummed.'_

The redhead's face began to flush with arousal, _'Merlin it's like watching wizard porn or something'._

But what she did not account on was the quick flutter of grey eyes revealing themselves behind thick eyelashes, and begin to bore into her own iris's. Ginny was caught. Not only was she caught looking like a peeping Tom, but also she was drooling over Ron and Harry's enemy-- If it was so wrong, why wasn't she feeling guilt?

'_I wonder if his ass is great looking too.'_

Draco's eyes narrowed slowly as his hand dropped from his hair, which caused her to watch the limb fall. Trying to keep her attention to his face, he harshly cleared his throat. His eyes were shocked, though the rest of his self was trying to be calm.

"What in blazing hell, do you think you are doing, Weasley?"

She spat out the first thing that came to her mind, and bluntly said, "I need to shower."

A perfectly curved eyebrow rose, questioning her words. Ginny wondered how he could be deadly relaxed, knowing perfectly well that a few feet stepped forward, and she could see every bit of him.

"There's a girls change rooms. Which may I give you knowledge to, be right next door to this room? In other words you traitorous pureblood, get the fuck out of my sight." He said, his voice almost soft.

But she did not want to leave, did she? Hell, it might kill her, or possibly execute her reputation for going after her brother's enemy- but it would be worth it, wouldn't it?—Wait a minute, why wasn't he being a jerk, like the prat he was everyday? He already told her to fuck off already, but it sounded like he didn't mean it, Merlin, he could possibly even send a few hexes her way if he had his wand near by? The question was why was he acting nice when he insulted her?

'_That's not the only wand he has..'_

Shivering at her thoughts, she reopened her eyes.

"Why aren't you being an asshole to me? I mean, you already cursed me, but your not using your vocabulary to its fullest extent, like every other day."

The question seemed to catch him by surprise, and even with the heat in the showers, she could tell that he was blushing.

"I'm half awake, you bint. But your foul smell has clearly awakened me- so just piss off already, Weasley." He said, recovering quicker than she suspected.

A cheeky smile dared to grace her lips.

"You don't hate me do you?" She responded, taking a step forward.

Draco's cool whitish green eyes watched her stepping, his body also reacting to her movement.

"You don't loathe me as much."; Ginny kept going, a sneaky grin on her face.

A flick of terror hinted in his eyes, as his body began to back pedal towards the trunk pipe.

"Perhaps even-"

Draco cringed.

"-like me a insy bit."

"That's it! Get the hell out of the boy's change rooms!" The blonde barked.

Almost four feet away, and backing the Slytherin into the large mass of water pipes; a predatory smirk irked her lips.

"No, I don't think I will, _Malfoy_."

If Draco had not hated her family, and their youngest one, he would have let himself believe the breathtaking sight before him. Ginevra Weasley may have red hair like her brothers, but it was a dark color, not fake and orangey like Ron's. Draco would not have been 'disgusted' at how her chocolate eyes shimmered with teasing delight. And he deffiantly would not have even realized that underneath that light green towel, she was butt naked.

But he did anyway.

Before the redheaded tease could speak, that opened mouth of hers was put to good use against his own.

* * *

She had bought herself a beautiful dress, using the money she earned after her summer job, and the money her parents got from her father's new Ministry job. Molly was the one, who found it for her actually, and it took her half the summer to pay for at least 75 percent of it, the rest her parents paid for. It was worth every Knut. 

It lay on her body like a second skin. It had two thin silk straps, red silk. The fabric curved down her cleavage, around and under her breasts, and flat against her midriff. But, as it reached her bellybutton, it flared out like flames. Almost like see-through rose petals, putting any real flower to shame, she looked more beautiful than an ordinary red rose could. It surprised Ginny at how it didn't clash with her hair, but highlighted it. Her mother had been proud she had been gifted with rich blood red hair; it made the red dress almost look pale.

Draco though, thought she was devastatingly stunning.

The blonde watched from across the room, not even daring to cross the Ball floor and ask the Aurora to dance. His father would kill him, her brothers would kill him, Gryffindor would kill him, Merlin, Slytherin would kill him. He could always risk his life?

'_I'll risk my neck later, not now, too many people.'_

Considering this, he still concluded to lean against the wall, sipping champagne by the pinch, his grey eyes watching _her_ every movement. Many girls were watching him, as well. One had purposely bumped into him, and used her flirting knowledge to get him to dance. The blonde downright refused; he didn't want to lose Ginerva in the crowd again. An hour later, here he was. Crisp robes clinging to his godly body, a half full flute in his soft fingertips, and a look that made any girl possibly even faint from heat.

It was literally insane, pinning after a Weasley. But hey, after the Fifth year when she basically shoved her body against his, whispered evilly and then sent a Bat Boogey Hex at his face: Not a romantic way to first fall in love, but hell, she was feisty and.. Almost everything he was not.

'_Everyone's going to call me whipped.' _He sighed mentally_, 'Well fuck, oh well—it's damn well worth being called a wimp if I have her—**Draco** you have got it bad, Merlin you're supposed to hate her; not love her when she hexes you, dumb ass.'_

All fair in love and war.

The blonde grunted at his personal toast, and drowned the sparkling white liquid.

Across the room, a certain teenager was having the same problem.

'_I probably shouldn't have a shower, ever again.'_

Ginny shivered, she could not get that earlier 'wash up' out of her head.

'_Well after grinding against a boy for an hour, and both admitting things your parents would've slapped you for, I think I would still freshly remember what happened earlier.'_

Her brown eyes gleamed at her, as the redhead watched herself in her glass. After a few dances with some boys, half of them she did not even know, she settled for resting on a chair at table 17. The Ball was amazing, no doubt better than the Yule Ball in her Fifth year, but she was not complaining. Bouquets and bouquets of flowers were everywhere; from Alezella's to Zu Ku blossoms were spread madly in the Hall. Besides the usual floating white candles, they were longer and thinner, and little pink and white cherry blossoms were floating too (they would fall from the ceiling and then rising again, repeating the process slowly).

Warm reds, pinks, greens, and yellows were found in any area of the room, and Ginny had also found out about cute little bugs too. Harry had told her they were Fireflies, and they had 'chemical's' in their bodies, and when they wanted to mate, they're bodies would glow. The girl had fallen in love with the critters, and kept watching them glitter in lanterns on each table.

Ginny was leaning over her thighs, her glass held between her legs, so she could stare into the almost empty flute of wine.

The color of the drink was Buttercup yellow, and it had quickly reminded her of a certain blonde.

Suddenly Hermione and Ron drifted over to her table, and sat down.

"Having fun, Ginny?" The brunette asked her with a smile.

Lifting her head, she gave a halfhearted smile.

"Yup, it's very beautiful, I just feel like admiring everything so I can remember it all."

Ron snorted and mumbled something like, "Girls, and their romance books."

This of course caused a squabble from Hermione, promising a bicker.

Having the feeling that someone was watching her, Ginny lifted her head up.

A pair of glowing eyes gazed right back at her, disappearing every time a couple danced by in front of them. Ginny swallowed and felt shivers run from the tips of her roots, down her shoulders, on her sides, and down her legs all the way to her heels. Shaking her head slightly, her breathing began to become louder and shallower.

It was now or never.

"I've got to go shower, I'm sweating like a pig." Ginny quickly announced, standing up from her seat and facing her brother.

Looking up, Ron gave her an odd look: "What do you mean? You smell fine, and you had a shower 5 hours ago."

Listening yet not completely paying attention, Ginny's brown eyes searched for another pair of irises. Leaning against the wall in a far corner near the punch table, there was the blonde she had been preoccupying her mind for too many hours. His hair was still chin length, like the last time she saw it, and it was erotically hanging over his eyes, making him look as if he was prowling her. She almost moaned. Draco quickly nodded his head to the doors before smirking and disappearing in a flash of swirling robes.

He had the same thought she was having.

Glaring, she turned to her freckled sibling.

"Just because you don't think I smell, doesn't mean I know I do."

Okay, it wasn't a total lie. Ginny had begun to sweat since Draco entered the room alone, and she could feel her body becoming hotter. Either in embarrassment or in excitement, Ginny could hardly tell- she just knew she needed to see that Malfoy. Now.

Huffing, the redhead mustered all the power she could and gracefully exited the room, leaving behind a confused trio. It was only once she was out of site Ginny bursted into a heavy sprint across the corridor, down three flights of moving stairs, and into the cool air of that Saturday evening. Not even bothering with her normal bathroom supplies, she skidded to a stop in front of the change rooms. Leaning against the wall, the pale light of the moon glowing softly on her hair, and her hungry eyes glittering madly. And that was all one could see from Hogwarts, before a split second later, a pair of hands reached out and pulled Ginny Weasley into the Boy's change rooms.

Their fathers were going to have a conniption once Draco pulled out a diamond ring, three years later on the very same night.

_Fin.

* * *

_

**A/N: **clicky clicky.


End file.
